


Shiny as Stars

by Drarina1737



Series: Drarina1737's SPN A/B/O Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, La La Land, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Sam and you meet. Multiple times. La La Land inspired.





	Shiny as Stars

Their first encounter isn’t shiny. They cross each other in a party, she just played a song and he just listened, their shoulders brushed against the other and they didn’t even exchange glances.

The second time, though, she knows he can smell her. They are at another party, and they actually meet each other, and she knows her heat is close. He is musky and tall, broad shoulders and deep voice, and his scent travels to her core like a lightning bolt. The next few days, sweaty and hot, she tries not to think about him while she brings herself to one orgasm after another. She already knows she hates him.

The next time she is in scent blockers. She just had an audition and some friends invite her for dinner and, as a matter of fact, he’s their waiter. When she leaves the restaurant that night, after jokes and facing arched eyebrows, his number and three letters in the check, she hates him a little less.

They play around each other for a bit, meeting multiple times before actually going on a date, and she decides to go on scent blockers again. If he notices, he doesn’t say anything, and his long hair and hazel eyes ask her on the second date.

It’s not until the fifth date, confidence grown and hate gone, that he asks her about it. Her heat is due in less than a week, and she doesn’t even want to remember when did she spend her last heat with company. She invites him over as only response.

The hate is all gone. The love has come. It shines in her eyes bright as stars and shiny as his soul.


End file.
